Promise
by Kudou.Mouri
Summary: Penantian dan pengorbanan yang terbalas ... Last Chapter - The End of The Story ... Check This Out ..
1. Chapter 1

*ini fanfict pertamaku .. mohon maklum kalo masih banyak ...

^^ Happy Reading ^^

...

Nb : - " ... " = dialog

' ... ' = pikiran / ucapan dalam hati

...

CHAPTER 1

DISCLAIMER : ' I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN '

Tok tok tok .. "kak Ran ?" sunyi. Tak ada jawaban. "Kak Ran ? aku sudah selesai memakai kamar mandinya" . tetap tak ada jawaban . 'kok sepi ? kemana ran?' tanya Conan dalam hati. "kak Ran? Aku masuk ya" Conan membuka pintu perlahan mencoba mencari sosok Ran disitu. Baru sedikit pintu terbuka, Conan menghentikan langkahnya. Dillihatnya Ran sedang berlutut dihadapan sebuah kardus berukuran sedang. Ran tampak sedang memandangi foto yang digenggamnya. Foto terakhir nya bersama Shinichi ketika di Tropical Land. Conan tertegun dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ran.

" Ran-neechan " ujar Conan mencoba mendekat .

Ran menyeka air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"ya. Conan-kun. Ada apa ?"

" kamar mandinya sudah siap"

" oh . iya . terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu " ujar ran seraya bangkit dan mengambil handuk yang telah disiapkannya dan melangkah keluar.

" Ran-neechan , mau foto dan barang-barang dari Shinichi-niichan ?" tanya Conan to the point.

Langkah Ran terhenti tepat didepan pintu. Wajahnya menunduk . ia tersenyum . " nanti akan ku beritahu "

Tanpa Conan sadari ada semburat merah di pipi Ran .

Sementara Ran meninggalkan kamarnya .., kini ganti Conan yang tertegun .

' apa yang dilakukan-nya ? apa dia sudah lelah menungguku ? '

Conan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya sendiri . ' kuharap kau masih mau menungguku . sebentar lagi saja Ran . kumohon '

...

Selesai makan malam ..,

' aku tanyakan tidak ya ? ' pikir Conan . ' tanyakan saja deh '

" Ran-neechan ? tentang ... " " maaf Conan-kun. Hari ini aku lelah sekali . mungkin bicara nya lain waktu saja. Selamat malam semuanya " baru saja Conan akaan bertanya, Ran sudah beranjak ke kamarnya.

Di kamar Conan .,

Kring kring kring ...

" halo "

" hey. Edogawa-kun . "

" kau rupanya , haibara . ada perlu apa ? "

" kenapa kau ? tak bersemangat sekali . disini ada bu Jodie . ia ingin bicara denganmu "

" _hello , cool kid "_

" oh Bu Jodie . ada apa meneleponku ? "

" _there's something I need to tell you. Can we meet now ? I'm in Agasa's home right now "_

" _oh . ok . I'll be there in 10 minutes "_

...

" Ran-neechan ? malam ini aku akan menginap di ... "

' sudah tidur ? jam berapa ini ? baru jam 8 malam. Kutinggalkan pesan saja '

**Ran-neechan**

**Ada barangku yang ketinggalan di rumah Professor**

**Jadi aku pergi mengambilnya**

**Sepertinya aku juga akan menginap malam ini di rumahnnya**

' beres . selamat malam Ran ' Conan pergi setelah meninggalkan pesan untuk Ran .

...

" aku datang "

" ah . conan-kun sudah datang . yang lain sudah menunggu mu di ruang tengah " sambut prof. Agasa .

" baik " Conan langsung menuju ruang tengah

" ada apa Bu Jodie ? sepertinya penting "

" bukan sepertinya . tapi memang penting " ujar Bu Jodie memulai pembicaraan

" organisasi hitam itu mendapati seorang agen FBI mengikutinya. Dan mereka mau mengadakan _exchange_ " kini haibara angkat bicara.

" _exchange_ ? dengan siapa ? " tanya Conan

" shiho miyano " jawab haibara sambil membaca bukunya .

" bagaimana mereka tau kalau Shiho ada bersama kita ? " tanya Conan lagi dengan expresi datar .

" itu yang kami , agen FBI tidak tahu. Dan aku kemari ingin merundingkannya denganmu. " ujar Bu Jodie mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya .

" aku belum tahu . tapi yang pasti kita tidak mungkin menyerahkan haibara pada mereka " jawab Conan . " biar kupikirkan malam ini dan mungkin kita bertemu lagi besok sepulang sekolah "

" _okay cool kid . I'm counting on you "_ ujar Bu Jodie seraya bangkit meninggalkan ruangan .

" kenapa kau . kudo ? gadis di kantor detektif itu lagi ? " selidik Haibara tepat sasaran.

" BINGO ! " jawab conan

" apa lagi yang terjadi ? "

" dia menyingkirkan barang yang pernah kuberikan padanya "

" lalu ...? " tanya Haibara lagi

" apa itu berarti dia sudah lelah menungguku ? " tanya conan lemas

" hey detective ! bukankah kau terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan "

" tak ada kesimpulan lain yang bisa ku tarik "

" carilah bukti yang kuat untuk dapat menguatkan analisis mu . bukankah itu cara seorang detective bekerja ? "

" ya . tapi ini beda . ini bukan kasus . ini menyangkut ... "

" apa ? perasaan ? kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung padanya ? "

" sudah . tapi ia tidak menjawab ketika Conan bertanya "

" mungkin jika kau yang bertanya dia akan menjawab "

" kan sudah kubilang dia tidak menjawab ketika ku ber... "

" Bodoh ! maksudku bukan Conan . tapi kau , Kudou "

Conan terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri . ' apa kalau Kudo Shinichi yang bertanya dia akan menjawab ? '

" hey Kudou . kenapa kau terlihat takut kalau dia lelah menunggu mu ? bukannya kau sendiri yang sering bilang kalau ka tak mau dia menangis hanya karena menunggu 'sang detective bodoh' yang tak kunjung kembali "

Hening kembali .

" kenapa tak kau katakan padanya kalau Edogawa Conan itu adalah Kudo Shinichi yang ia tunggu ? "

" pasti. Tapi tidak sekarang Haibara . aku belum siap . aku takut dia terluka. Aku ... terlalu mencintainya untuk membiarkannya terluka "

Haibara tersenyum tipis .

" kalau begitu katakan padanya kau mencintainya " ujar haibara seraya bangkit dari duduknya menuju laboratorium di basement.

...

' tanyakan . tidak . tanyakan . tidak . tanyakan ... ' ' bukannya tadi saat ku pergi dia sudah tidur ya ? ' ujar conan dalam hati sambil menimbang-nimbang hand-phone milik Kudo Shinichi . tanpa sengaja dia menekan tombol dial dan ... tersambung .

" halo . shinichi ? " terdengar suara Ran diujung sana

'eh ? bukankah dia sudah tidur ? '

" hey Ran . apa kabar ? "

" aku baik . kau shinichi ? "

" aku juga . dimana kau selarut ini ? sepertinya ramai sekali disana ? " terdengar suara gaduh di sekitar Ran .

" oh ini .. aku " ran hendak menjawab

" hey detective bodoh yang tak bertanggung jawab ! aku akan membawa istrimu ke villa keluarga Suzuki yang ada di luar Tokyo. Paling tidak seminggu lah " ujar sonoko .

Dia lagi . 'detective bodoh yang tak bertanggung jawab ?' what's that supposed to mean ?

" kenapa berangkat semalam ini ? apa paman kogoro mengijinkan anaknya dibawa oleh kau ? " tanya shinichi dingin

" tentu saja . kami berangkat semalam ini agar anak berkaca-mata itu tidak ikut dengan kami . hahahaha " shinichi hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban sonoko .

" apa aku bisa bicara dengan Ran ? " tanya shinichi bosan bicara dengan sonoko

" baik baik tuan meitantei "

" ada apa Shinichi ? "

" tadi anak berkaca-mata itu menelpon ku. Katanya kau membereskan semua barang pemberianku. Termasuk foto kita di Tropical Land. Apa ada yang salah ? "

" eh .. anu ... masalah itu "

" hey meitantei ! istrimu itu membawa semua barang pemberianmu termasuk fotomu bersamanya waktu di Tropical Land ! katanya ia tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada fotomu ! " teriak sonoko yang dibalas dengan omelan dari ran . " Sonoko ! kau ini ... " wajah Ran sudah memerah . begitu juga wajah Conan di ujung telepon sana .

" eh shinichi . tak usah dengarkan dia "

" aku tahu itu "

" shinichi ... "

" eh , ada apa ran ? "

" kapan .. kau kembali ? "

Conan terdiam sejenak . senyum di wajahnya yang memerah hilang .

" secepatnya Ran "

" kau janji akan kembali kan shinichi ? " terdengar suara Ran diujung sana melemah ... suara gaduh nya pun hilang. Sunyi.

" hey kenapa kau ? tentu saja . aku pasti kembali . kau bisa pegang janji seorang detective "

Ran masih terdiam sana ...

" Ran , aku ingin kau menunggu ku "

" aku ... pasti menunggu mu , shinichi . karena itu kau harus kembali "

" ya . aku janji. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada mu ran. Aku men... "

" ssst .. aku tak mau mendengar nya " ucap ran memotong perkataan shinichi

Conan terdiam lagi ...

" aku mau mendengarnya ketika kau kembali nanti . simpan saja apa yang mau kau katakan sampai kau kembali , tantei-san " ucap Ran tersenyum

" ya . dan pastikan kau punya jawaban atas apa yang akan ku katakan nanti , Ran. Baiklah masih ada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan. Have a safe trip " Conan menutup teleponnya sambil tersenyum riang. _' And I hope it would be a __**yes**__ '_

...

_**To be continued**_

_**Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca ...**_

_**Maaf kalau masih banyak kurangnya ...**_

_**Tolong Review nya ya ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih buat yang udah review di chapter pertama ...

Mudah-mudahan chapter yang kedua ini gak mengecewakan ya ..

Happy reading ..

CHAPTER 2

"_Shinichi ..._ batin Ran. Tanpa sadar senyum terukir di wajah Ran_. Yang akan kau katakan.. aku harap sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Semoga saja._

" Hei, . kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri ? apa suamimu mengatakan kalau dia sudah pulang ?" tanya sonoko dengan senyum menggodanya. "Tidak. Tadi Shinichi hanya ,.. Eh, kau memanggilku apa tadi ? ? Suamiku? Shinichi? Jangan asal bicara kau Nona Suzuki. Aku bukan dan Shinichi bukan suamiku." Ujar Ran berusaha menutupi pipinya yang memerah. "Hahahahaha .. Lihat saja wajahmu yang memerah itu. Aku penasaran apa reaksi Shinichi kalau melihat wajah merah mu itu. Hahahaha" ledek Sonoko puas. "Sudahlah Sonoko. Eh !" tiba-tiba saja mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sonoko dan Ran tengah malam itu berhenti mendadak.

" Ada apa, Pak ? " tanya Sonoko pada supirnya.

" Ada 2 pria berpakaian serba hitam menghadang jalan kita "

" 2 pria berpakaian serba hitam ? " tanya sonoko.

" Biar aku yang mengurus mereka. " ujar Ran seraya keluar dari mobil.

" Tunggu Ran ! " terlambat. " Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? Kudou ! Ya. Kudou " Sonoko segera meraih ponselnya, mencari kontak yang ia tuju, dan menekan tombol dial. " Angkat, Kudou. Ku mohon "

Sementara itu ...

" Aniki, dia menuju kemari " ujar seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi dan kacamata hitam. " Aku tahu, Vodka "

" Hei, kenapa kalian menghadang jalan kami ? Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya ? " tanya Ran to the point seraya bersiap-siap memberikan mereka pelajaran dengan karatenya.

" Seperti yang diharapkan dari kekasih seorang detektif ternama. " ujar pria bertubuh besar yang bernama Vodka itu.

" Kau dan detektif itu adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Sayang, detektif itu tak kan mampu menolongmu sekarang " ujar pria satunya berambutbpanjang yang bernama Gin itu.

" Apa maksudmu ? Bagaimana kau mengenalku dan Shinichi ? Siapa kalian ? " tanya Ran.

" Urus dia, Vodka " perintah Gin dengan senyumnya. Vodka berjalan mendekati Ran yang mulai berkeringat.

" A .. Apa yang akan kalian la .. " Vodka membekap Ran dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius sebelumnya. " Hahahaha. Kita lihat apa yang akan detektif itu lakukan untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya ini " ujar Vodka seraya memasukkan Ran ke dalam Porsche milik Gin.

_Shinichi .. Tolong aku ... Shinichi_. Ujar Ran dalam hati.

Sementara Sonoko yang melihat kejadian itu dari dalam mobil hanya bisa meneteskan air mata tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ponselnya terjatuh. _Ran .. Maafkan aku_.

" RAN ! " teriak Conan yang terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya._ Apa .. Apa yang terjadi sekarang ? Kenapa ? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang ? Kenapa keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhku ? Firasat buruk apa ini ? Ran .. Apa yang terjadi denganmu ? _batin Conan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Conan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di sofa. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepalanya. Ia coba memejamkan matanya. Gagal. Mata saphirenya tak mau terpejam. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari tubuhnya. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Ran. Gadis yang paling ia cintai.

Drrrrrtttttt ... Drrrrrrttttt ...

Conan meraih 2 ponsel di sampingnya. Ponsel milik Edogawa Conan dan Kudou Shinichi.

_Ternyata ponsel Shinichi_, batinnya.

17 missed calls

5 messages

4 multimedia messages

_Apa ini ? Kenapa ada banyak sekali ?_

17 missed calls ., semuanya dari Sonoko.

5 messages .,

From : Sonoko

Kudou, angkat teleponku !

From : Sonoko

Kudou, kenapa kau tidak angkat teleponku ?

From : Sonoko

Tolong kami sekarang ...

From : Sonoko

Ran .. Tolong dia

Deg. Jantung Conan seakan berhenti berdetak sekarang. Ia beranikan membaca pesan terakhir dari Sonoko.

From : Sonoko

Tolong Ran. Kumohon. Ada 2 pria berpakaian serba hitam membawa Ran pergi. Tolong Ran, Shinichi!

DEG ! Jantung nya kembali berhenti untuk kedua kalinya. Pria ? berpakaian serba hitam ? apa mungkin ?

4 multimedia messages. Conan membuka semua pesan gambar yang ternyata dari sonoko.

Foto-foto itu ... semuanya foto Ran dengan 2 pria berpakaian serba hitam. Tunggu sebentar. Ini ... GIN ! VODKA !

Drrrrrrrttttttt ... Ada panggilan masuk. Entah dari siapa.

" Halo Kudou"

" Gin ! "

" Hahaha. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang detektif. Kau langsung bisa mengenaliku"

" Ran. Kau apakan Ran ? Kenapa kau lakukan itu ?" ujar Shinichi menahan emosi.

" Kekasihmu itu aman bersamaku. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah serahkan Shiho Miyano padaku dan aku akan kembalikan kekasihmu. Kau punya waktu 2 x 24 jam dari sekarang"

" Beraninya kau mengambil Ran ! "

" Shinichi ... " terdengar suara gadis yang sangat ia cintai dari ujung sana. Suara yang sangat lemah dan menangis.

" Ran ... Dengarkan aku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Akan ku lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu. Bertahanlah, Ran. Kumohon. Percayalah padaku " ujar Shinichi dari sana. Suaranya bergetar.

" Kalau dengan begini bisa membuatku bertemu denganmu. Akan ku lakukan, Shinichi "

" Ran ... "

"Sudah cukup ! Kau ingat perkataanku. 2 x 24 jam dari sekarang ! "

Tut tut tut. Teleponnya terputus. Conan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. _Ran ... maafkan aku. Aku .. tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu._

Chapter 2 nya segini dulu .. maaf pendek ...

Jangan lupa review nya ya ...

arigatou


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf chapter 2 nya pendek banget ..

Selamat baca chapter 3 ...

CHAPTER 3

" kenapa kau berteriak di pagi buta seperti ini ? hoammm " tanya haibara yang terbangun karena teriakan Conan.

" Ran. " jawab Conan singkat. Suaranya masih bergetar.

" hey, apa kau menangis ? ada apa dengan kau , tantei-san ? " selidik haibara

" tidak. Aku hanya ... " conan menghapus air mata yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Ia tidak ingin orang lain menganggapnya lemah. _Mau bagaimana lagi ? Hanya Ran yang mampu membuatku selemah ini. _

" Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis di kantor detektif itu ? " tanya Haibara hati-hati.

" Ran ... Organisasi terkutuk itu membawanya " ujar Conan masih menunduk. Haibara yang mendengar jawaban Shinichi tertegun.

" Aku mengerti " Haibara bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil jaketnya yang berada diatas meja komputernya. " ayo "

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Serahkan aku pada mereka dan mereka akan mengembalikan gadis itu. Begitu kan ? " ujar Haibara tenang.

" Bodoh ! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ? Aku tidak akan menuruti keinginan mereka. Apa kau lupa ? Aku ini seorang detektif! Dan aku tak akan membiarkan mereka mendapatkan yang mereka mau " ujar Conan seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Haibara. Sementara Haibara hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Kalau begitu tunggu. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu " ujar Haibara menghentikan langkah Conan lalu berjalan menuju laboratoriumnya.

" ini " haibara menyerahkan sebuah kapsul pada Conan.

" ini ... " ujar Conan menerima kapsul dari Haibara.

" Dengan kapsul itu kau akan kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi. For good " ujar Haibara tersenyum.

" Benarkah ? Bagaimana bisa kau .. "

" FBI berhasil menemukan data untuk membuat APTX yang membuatmu mengecil. Dan dengan data itu aku membuat penawarnya "

" Terima kasih Haibara " Conan mengambil pakaian Shinichi dan menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

" Akhirnya kau bisa kembali seperti semula, Shinichi. Aku turut gembira " ujar profesor Agasa melihat Shinichi keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan kaos putih polos dan blue jeans yang membuatnya semakin menawan. Kaos putih yang dikenakannya menunjukan dadanya yang bidang. Rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan berantakan membuatnya semakin tampan. Ia mengambil jaket jeans nya di sofa.

" Terima kasih profesor. Sepertinya aku akan jalan-jalan pagi. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih, Hai ... Shiho maksudku " ujar Shinichi begitu menyadari Haibara telah berubah menjadi seorang Shiho Miyano.

" Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ? Apa aku tidak boleh kembali ? " ujar Haibara dingin.

" Haha .. Bukan itu. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu " Shinichi melangkah keluar. Sedangkan profesor Agasa dan Shiho hanya menatap cemas Shinichi.

Sementara Shinichi menyusuri jalan-jalan kota Beika yang masih sepi. Terlintas di benaknya ketika ia masih menjadi Conan. Ran dan Conan sering menyusuri jalan-jalan ini bersama. Ran yang menggenggam tangan Conan, dan Conan yang tersenyum manis pada Ran. Conan yang mendengarkan seluruh cerita Ran tentang Shinichi, tentang dirinya. Betapa Ran mencintainya, Ran yang selama ini tak kenal lelah menuggunya. Gadis yang selalu ada untuknya, dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dalam situasi apapun. Betapa egoisnya ia ketika meminta gadisnya untuk menunggu. Entah sampai kapan. Membiarkan air mata gadisnya menetes karena merindukannya. Merindukan sosok yang ia tunggu. Sedangkan yang ditunggu tak mampu menyatakan perasaannya. Membuat gadis itu semakin terluka.

_Aku kembali Ran. Aku kembali .. untukmu. Dimana kau ? Kau orang pertama yang ingin ku temui setelah aku kembali. Ingin kunyatakan perasaanku padamu. Ingin ku hapus air matamu. Ingin ku jadi rumahmu. Dulu ... Ketika aku menghilang tanpa memberitahumu apapun, kau mau menungguku sekian lama. Dan sekarang ... Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Aku membutuhkanmu disini Ran. _

_Maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh membiarkanmu menungguku. Ran .. kumohon. Katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang .. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ? Aku ... sangat mencintaimu .. Ran._

" Payah. Selemah inikah aku ? " Shinichi menendang kaleng kosong dengan kesal.

_Berpikir, Shinichi. Berpikir. Besok batas waktunya. Tak mampukah aku menyelesaikan kasus yang satu ini ? Ada apa denganku ? Kenapa aku jadi lemah begini ? Ya, baiklah. Kuakui aku lemah. Aku lemah karenammu Ran. Aku lemah tanpamu._

Drrrrrttttttt ... Drrrrrrrrtttttttt ...

1 new message. Hidden ID.

To : Kudou Shinichi

Besok pukul 00.00. Gedung tua tak berpenghuni di Beika selatan. Datanglah sendiri. Kau akan tau akibatnya jika kau tidak mematuhiku. Jangan lupa untuk membawa Shiho Miyano.

_ARGH ! Sial ! _umpat Shinichi dalam hati. Tubuhnya yang tegap jatuh terduduk di depan kantor detektif Mouri Kogoro. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding yang seolah siap menemaninya pagi buta itu. Kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras. Peluhnya mengalir. Berapa lama pun ia duduk disana, ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar atas kasus yang satu ini. Apakah kemampuan analisisnya melemah ? Bukan itu.

Gelisah. Perasaan gelisah yang menyelimutinya tak membiarkannya menemukan jalan keluar.

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Ran ? Kumohon. Kuatlah, Ran. Bertahanlah._

Shinichi berdiri dan menatap kamtor detektif Mouri Kogoro. Sepi. Kogoro sedang bertugas di luar kota sejak kemarin. Tepat saat Ran bertemu dengan organisasi terkutuk itu. Ran. Ya, Ran. Timbul rasa amarah dan penyesalan yang dalam pada Shinichi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Satu persatu kenangannya bersama gadis yang ia cintai itu menyeruak keluar memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Ia kepalkan kedua tangannya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang mulai membasahi wajahnya yang tampan. Kenangannya ketika bersama Ran. Ran yang berani. Ran yang kuat. Ran yang lembut. Ran yang selalu tersenyum. Dan, Ran yang selalu setia menunggunya. Ran yang terluka karenanya ...

Sementara itu di sebuah gedung tua di Beika selatan ...

" Makanlah, Angel " seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan kode nama Vermouth itu menyodorkan sepiring makanan pada seorang gadis yang tampak lemah. Ran. Benar-benar tampak tak berdaya. Matanya sayu. Wajahnya pucat. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat.

Ran memandang ke arah datangnya suara. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Wanita itu mendekatinya dan melepas ikatan di tangan dan kaki Ran. Memberinya sedikit kebebasan untuk bergerak. Ran tetap diam.

" Aku tidak mengerti. Seharusnya kau bisa dengan mudah meloloskan diri dari sini. Ikatan ini bukan suatu penghalang untuk karateka sepertimu. " ujar wanita bernama Vermouth itu.

" Karena .. Aku tidak mau pergi " Ran menatap wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut terdiam.

" Mungkin memang harus begini. Mungkin jika aku tidak begini, ia tak akan pernah datang menemuiku " Ran tersenyum pada wanita itu.

Terluka. Luka yang dalam. Wanita bernama Vermouth itu mengerti jika senyum yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah senyuman dari seorang angel yang terluka. Entahlah. Mungkin sayapnya terluka. Bukan. Bukan sayapnya. Hatinya ...

" Bagaimana kalau dengan begini ia tetap tidak datang menemuimu ? " tanya wanita itu.

" Aku ... akan menunggunya. Menunggunya kembali. Karena .. Aku takut " jawab Ran. Suaranya mulai bergetar.

" Takut ? "

" Aku takut aku akan menyesal jika aku berhenti menunggunya. Karena ternyata aku sangat mencintainya " ujar Ran datar. Air matanya mengalir membahasi wajahnya yang pucat. Namun ia tersenyum. Tersenyum pasti.

" Aku mengerti. Makanlah. Tenang saja. Ia akan datang. Your Cool Guy will comes for you. For sure. Trust me " wanita itu tersenyum dan melangkah keluar. Ran hanya tertegun memikirkan perkataan wanita tadi. _Shinichi .. Apakah kau akan benar-benar datang, Shinichi ?_

Cklek .. Suara pintu terbuka ..

" Kau sudah kembali, Shinichi ? Darimana saja kau ? Sudah siang begini, kenapa baru kembali ? "

" Maaf, profesor. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kuselesaikan "

" Agen Jodie telah menunggumu dari tadi ? "

" Hi .. How are you, Cool Kid ? Or should I call u Cool Guy now ? I have good news for you. Mereka melepaskan anggota kami yang mereka tahan " ujar Agen Jodie.

" Baguslah. Aku juga telah memutuskan. Aku akan melawan mereka sendiri. Aku akan menyelamatkan Ran sendiri. " ujar Shinichi pasti.

" Apa ? " tanya Shiho, Profesor Agasa, dan Agen Jodie berbarengan.

_Tunggu aku, Ran. Aku akan datang menemuimu. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Bertahanlah, Ran. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu._

Sekian chapter 3 nya ...

Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan ...

Jangan lupa review nya ya ...

Arigato Gozaimasu


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf baru bisa lanjutin… aku lupa password account ku dan baru tau cara password nya .. sekali lagi maaf ya …

Happy reading …

Chapter 4 – Last Chapter

"Kau tidak mungkin pergi sendiri. Mustahil untuk mengalahkan mereka semua kalau hanya sendiri. Setidaknya kau harus membawa ku ke tempat mereka." Ujar Shiho menghampiri Shinichi. "Aku tidak akan membawamu pergi bersamaku. Sudah ku bilang aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau dan yang lain tinggalah disini. Professor, bolehkah ku minta kunci rumahku ?" "Ah, ini." Profesor Agassa mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku kanannya dan menyerahkannya pada Shinichi. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, kau tau kau bisa mengandalkanku." Tambahnya lagi. "Terimakasih, Profesor." Shinichi berjalan keluar. "Tunggu Kudou-kun." "Biarkan dia pergi" ujar agen Jodie menahan Shiho. "Kami, FBI, tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi." Bisik Jodie seraya menatap punggung detektif favoritnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

Beika Selatan, pukul 00.00

Seorang pemuda dengan celana panjang, kaos hitam, dan topi abu-abu tua tampak berdiri bersandar pada sebuah mobil sport hitam yang sepertinya miliknya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Menggenggam erat udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Topinya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun tak mampu tutupi ketampanannya. Sekaligus tak mampu sembunyikan ketegangan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Perasaan ini. Tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Pantas saja. Mereka, organisasi sialan itu membawa gadisnya. Gadis yang ia cintai.

Bibirnya bergerak, menggumam, Ran … Tepat ketika sebuah mobil Porsche hitam berhenti 10 meter di hadapannya. Tampak 2 pria dan 2 wanita keluar dari mobil itu. Seorang pria berambut panjang menggunakan topi dan jubah hitam berdiri selangkah didepan seorang pria berbadan besar berkacamata hitam dan seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam. Seorang gadis berkemeja putih, menggunakan rok blue jeans sedikit diatas lutut dan flat shoes yang senada dengan rok yang membalut kakinya yang jenjang. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang tampak terurai lembut. Tertiup angin. Benar-benar seperti Angel. "Ran .. " mata sapphire milik detektif muda itu menatap sendu sepasang bola mata emerald milik gadis 10 meter dihadapannya itu. "Shinichi … Kau .. Datang." Ujar gadis itu. Tersenyum lembut. Lalu jatuh terduduk bersandar pada mobil Porsche hitam yang membawanya. "Ran .!" pemuda itu segera melangkah bermaksud menghampiri gadisnya.

"Berhenti disitu atau ku bunuh gadis ini." Ujar Gin. Vodka tampak mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah gadis yang terduduk tak berdaya itu. Sepertinya tak sadarkan diri. "Baik." Detektif itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai puncak. Siap memakan korban kapan saja.

"Bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita? Mana dia?" ujar Gin.

"Aku tidak pernah menyepakati apapun denganmu." Ujar detektif itu, tenang.

DOR ! sebuah peluru melesat cepat. Detektif itu berusaha menghindar. Kurang cepat. Peluru itu menyerempet lengan kirinya. Darah segar mengalir perlahan. Sang detektif hanya tersenyum tipis. Berusaha menahan sakitnya. "Kurang ajar. Jangan bermain-main denganku." "Aku tidak bermain-main denganmu. Aku tidak membawanya bersamaku." "Haha. Baiklah. Peluruku tadi boleh saja meleset. Namun kali ini, … Lakukan Vodka!" "Siap, Aniki." Shinichi bisa melihat Vodka siap menarik pelatuk pistolnya dari sudut matanya. Dan, sekali lagi ..

DOR !

Vodka terjatuh, tumbang. Sang detektif tampak berdiri memegang sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya. Emosinya tak tertahankan lagi. Sebuah peluru tepat menembus jantung pria berbadan besar itu dan membuatnya tumbang seketika. Seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri bersandar pada mobil Porsche di belakangnya tampak menyulut sepuntung rokok dan menghisapnya. Kembali menyaksikan duel maut yang selama ini sudah ditunggunya.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyentuhnya!" ancam sang detektif dengan nafas yang menderu.

"Berani juga kau memegang sebuah pistol. Kau belum cukup umur untuk memegang benda berbahaya itu. Jatuhkan. Atau kali ini, gadis ini akan benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya." Gin tampak mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Ran.

"Hentikan, Gin." Wanita berambut pirang bernama Vermouth itu angkat bicara.

"Diam kau!"

"Cuih"

"Cepat jatuhkan senjatamu. Ku hitung 1 sampai 3." Detektif itu berpikir keras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ditatapnya gadisnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Berpikir berpikir dan berpikir. Memikirkan setiap kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Memikirkan bagaimana mengakhiri pertempuran ini. Memenangkan pertempuran ini.

"1" _sialan .._

"2" _apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

"3" _tunggu, Ran!_

DOR !

Sang detektif mengangkat wajahnya. Berharap bukan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi.

Detektif itu terdiam. Dilihatnya tubuh musuhnya terjatuh, tersungkur. Dengan darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dilihatnya lebih lagi. Tak bernyawa.

"Sudah kuperingatkan kau sebelumnya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku." Ujar Vermouth meniup asap di moncong pistolnya.

"Kau, kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Tanya sang detektif tetap waspada.

"Balas budi. Aku tak suka berhutang." Jawab wanita itu menghisap rokoknya.

"Balas budi? Apa maksudmu?"

"Pembunuhan Berantai di New York waktu itu."

"Pembunuhan Berantai? New York? Jangan-jangan …" Mobil FBI tampak berhenti disamping Shinichi. Jodie segera keluar dan menyiapkan pistolnya.

"Haha. Tenang. Aku tak bermaksud melarikan diri."

"Tangkap dia!" perintah Jodie dan beberapa agen FBI segera memborgolnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil FBI. "Cool Guy, sampaikan salamku untuk Angel." Shinichi hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Shinichi berjalan ke arah Ran. Mengecek kondisi gadisnya. Syukurlah, ia baik-baik saja. Beberapa agen FBI tampak menghampirinya dan member isyarat kalau mereka akan membawa Ran. Shinichi mengangguk. Ran diobati oleh agen FBI dan diantarkan pulang. Bersyukur ayahnya belum pulang dari luar kota. Sementara Shinichi pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati luka di lengannya.

Esoknya di SMA teitan …

"RANNNNN ! Kau sudah kembali! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Hiks hiks" Sonoko tampak berlari memeluk sahabatnya yang baru datang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sonoko. Jangan menangis seperti ini." Ucap Ran membalas pelukan Sonoko.

"Mana detektif kurang ajar itu? Apa dia datang menolongmu? Atau jangan jangan dia lebih memilih kasusnya daripada kau?"

"Hey hey! Apa maksudnya dengan detektif kurang ajar?" seorang pemuda berdiri di belakang Ran. Ia terlihat tampan dengan deragam yang dikenakannya sekarang. Ran membalikkan badannya. Shinichi.

"Kau ? Kapan kau kembali? Setelah membuat sahabat tercintaku begini baru kau kembali? Suami macam .. "

"Sonoko hentikan. Shinichi kau baik-baik saja?"

"A.. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau ?"

"Ran! Kau ini bagaimana? Kau yang menderita malah kau yang menanyakan kabarnya."

"Sudah Sonoko. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo masuk."

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasanya. Para gadis dan wartawan tampak mengerubungi Shinichi yang baru kembali ke sekolah. Berita kembalinya Holmes of heisei Era ini menjadi topic hangat di Jepang. Seluruh media massa memuat berita kembalinya Detektif dari Timur ini sebagai berita utama.

Sore hari Shinichi baru menyelesaikan wawancaranya dengan para wartawan. Ia mengambil HPnya dan mengetik sebuah e-mail.

To : Ran

Ran, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu sore ini di lapangan belakang sekolah. Aku menunggumu disana.

Sore harinya di lapangan belakang sekolah,

Shinichi tampak bersandar pada sebuah pohon Sakura. Ia mengenakan kaos putih polos yang menampakan dadanya yang bidang, celana panjang jeans berwarna gelap, sepatu, dan topi berwarna sedikit lebih muda dari celana yang ia kenakan. Match. Kakinya tampak sibuk memainkan bola sepak yang ia temukan tergeletak di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sesekali ia melirik arlojinya. Permainannya terhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat. Ia tersenyum, mengangkat wajahnya, dan menemukan seorang gadis berdiri disana. Ran Mouri. Gadis itu tampak mengenakan dress putih selutut dan flat shoes yang juga berwarna putih. Tangannya memegang tas putih yang biasa ia bawa. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang dibiarkan terurai. Tertiup angin sore. Cantik.

"Ran …" Shinichi tersenyum, meletakan bolanya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana lukamu?" tangan Ran tampak menyentuh luka pemuda dihadapannya yang sudah dibalut perban. Mata emeraldnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir. Dan Shinichi tau itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ran." Shinichi memegang kedua tangan Ran dan menggenggamnya erat. Mata sapphire nya menatap sepasang mata emerald dihadapannya.

"Shinichi…"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku … Conan. Aku adalah Conan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ran menatap Shinichi serius.

Shinichi menjelaskan semuanya pada Ran. Mulai dari kejadian Tropical Land waktu itu. Ia berubah menjadi Conan. Berurusan dengan BO, semuanya. Ia ceritakan semuanya pada Ran, pada gadis yang ia cintai. Berharap gadisnya mau mengerti. Dan memaafkannya.

Ran menunduk. Ia menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Shinichi. "Aku .. Aku harus pulang. Ayahku menungguku." Ran berbalik dan berlari. Meninggalkan Shinichi yang terdiam. Ran tidak pulang. Ia pergi ke sebuah danau yang sering ia kunjungi ketika ia sedang sedih. Seperti saat ini. Ia senang Shinichi kembali. Tapi untuk menerima kenyataan bahwaa Conan yang selama ini bersamanya adalah Shinichi, rasanya sulit. Sakit. Kenapa Shinichi tak jujur padanya? Ia yang selama ini percaya Shinichi akan kembali dan terus menunggunya. Tak bisakah pemuda itu percaya padanya? Membuatnya menunggu sekian lama untuk orang yang jelas-jelas selalu berada di sampingnya. Membuatnya menjadi gadis bodoh yang menunggunya tanpa tau apa-apa. Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Ran. Membawa setiap kesedihan hatinya. Berharap kan hapuskan rasa sakit ini…

Sudah seminggu Ran mengabaikan shinichi. Setiap kali shinichi menghampirinya, ia pasti segera menjauh. Tidak pernah membalas e-mail Shinichi. Tak mengangkat telponnya. Sahabatnya pun tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara mereka.

Hari itu Sabtu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.30

Biasanya ran baru selesai berlatih karate di sekolahnya. Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri ran di sekolah. Dan sesampainya di sekolah, Shinichi tidak menemukan 1 orang pun di sekolah, termasuk Ran. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara seseorang di atap sekolah. Seperti suara Ran. Shinichi naik ke atap sekolah dan mendapati Ran disana. Berdiri menatap bintang malam. Ran yang menyadari keberadaan seseorang menoleh dan mendapati Shinichi disana. Ia bermaksud pergi sampai Shinichi menahan tangannya.

"Jangan begini, Ran. Kumohon" Shinichi menarik tangan Ran, berdiri dihadapannya, dan menyentuh kedua pundak Ran lembut.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskannya semuanya. Aku punya alasan melakukannya."

"Sudah, Shinichi. Aku … tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu. Biarkan aku pergi." Ran menyingkirkan kedua tangan Shinichi. Dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Karena itu aku tidak memberi tahumu." Langkah Ran terhenti. Air matanya menetes.

"Terluka? Aku justru terluka menunggumu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan kau akan kembali. Kau membuatku tampak bodoh dengan selalu membiarkanku menunggumu. Padahal kau ada bersamaku. Itu yang kau maksud tidak ingin aku terluka?"

"Ran, mengertilah. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau terluka. Karena aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini." Ran terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia yakin Shinichi bisa mendengarnya. Shinichi kembali meraih kedua tangan Ran, menghapus air mata di pipi gadis itu. Menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ran. Jadilah kekasihku," ujar detektif muda itu berlutut disertai degup jantungnya yang kian bertambah cepat.

"Shinichi …. " Ran menatap Shinichi dalam. Mata sapphire itu menyiratkan ketulusan dan harapan. Ran bisa rasakan itu. Senyum tampak di wajah cantik Ran sebelum akhirnya "Ya, aku mau." Shinichi tersenyum mendengar jawaban gadis di hadapannya. Ia mencium lembut kedua punggung tangan Ran lalu bangkit. "Terima kasih, Ran. Aku janji aku tak kan meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menunggu lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang ganti meninggalkanmu? Akankah kau menungguku?"

"Hahahahaha" tawa detektif muda itu memecah keheningan malam.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Sama sekali tak ada yang lucu." Ujar Ran menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman kekasihnya dan bermaksud pergi dengan wajahnya yang cemberut, tapi tetap cantik.

Shinichi menahan tangan Ran dan menarik kekasihnya kembali. "Hey, tunggu dulu. Sama sekali tak ada yang lucu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

Tangan Shinichi menyentuh pipi Ran lembut. "Because I'll never leave you. Never." Mereka saling menatap, tersenyum. Shinichi menarik Ran ke dalam pelukannya.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite, Ran."

"Watashi mo anata o aishite, Shinichi"

Bulan dan bintang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka. Segala penantian dan pengorbanan terbalas sudah.

_**"Stupid, I'm not happy at all... since after so long, I haven't told her anything.. she would want to see me.. if I told her how I feel, she'd just miss me even more. after all, I'm the guy who breaks her heart by making her wait an eternity, even though I'm always by her side. I don't want to see her cry anymore. even if it means that I no longer have a place in her heart. seems pretty immature of me, doesn't it?" – Edogawa Conan**_

" _**I don't**__** really **__**mind**__** waiting for people. Because the more you wait, the happier you'll be when you meet" – Mouri Ran**_

_- Ending -_

Akhirnya selesai juga .. maaf kalo masih banyak kurangnya …

Ditunggu reviewnya …


End file.
